1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panels-off coating processes and paint carriers adapted for use during the same, and more particularly, to an improved panels-off coating process utilizing selective rotation of individual workpieces prior to curing, and a modified carrier configured to facilitate rotation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Consumers have long attributed high significance to appearance when considering the purchase of products. In the automotive industry, for example, appearance with respect to paint application plays an important role in determining which vehicles are afforded preference. Specialized paint and painting processes have been developed to reduce the likelihood and affects of undesirable conditions, such as orange peeling (i.e., a paint film having an uneven texture like that of an orange) and more commonly sagging (i.e., downward dropping of the paint film caused by gravity), as shown in prior art FIG. 1.
Other aspects of manufacturing, however, must be balanced with quality of appearance in order to maintain a reasonable cost per product. For example, efficiency of construction and rapid turn around are also desired automotive goals. To that end, panels-off processing, which enables parallel processing of the frame and exterior panels of a vehicle, have been developed to supplant traditional series painting processes that treat the swing metal attached to the body in car position. In a panels-off painting process, a modified carrier is configured to convey and support only the panels during painting and curing periods. At least a portion of the panels are typically oriented vertically to reduce the lateral width of the carrier, and thereby facilitate travel through increasingly crowded workstations. Concernedly, however, this space saving measure increases the likelihood of gravitational sagging, thereby creating a paradox between reducing the travel space required by the carrier and improving the appearance of the paint application.